Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Pa! Ten Mike mnie przestraszył, bo taki duży xD Fajnie ci wyszedł ;3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 14:16, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) Hej, zajrzyj tu. Mam nadzieję, że to Cię zaciekawi. Mało osób się tym zainteresowało więc rozsyłam info o tym, I ostatnia prośba. Możesz mi zrobić plik Damian vs Pryce. chodzi mi o coś w stylu Plik:BW023.png na wiki. Wielkie dzięki z góry. Wielkie DZIĘKI!A co z młodym Damianem?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:07, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Hej. Nazywam się Karola i jestem tutaj nowa. Wiesz od dawna czytam anime Trzciny i wiem, że zrobiłas tam dużo obrazków . Jak ty je zrobiła * ty je zrobiłas ?Są na prawdę niesamowite, np Dawn ;) :P Widzisz, popularna się robisz xD hej :D co tam? Pojawił się nowy odcineczek - HS071. Zapraszam, tym bardziej, że dużo w nim Naomi :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:14, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Bo wiesz pora na co? XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:33, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Jii! Jesteś :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:23, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Bo robię Anime PMD Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:22, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Występuję w PMD WIki :3 Vulpix się kłania XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:38, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) He he...łeee wiiiiiiiii'wanie Wiki na mnie przeszło TT^TT XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:42, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) No ale nareszcie wróciłaś :D chociaż dałaś znak życia, już jest dobrze :D :D :D dobrze, nie ma problemu, wypoczywaj ;) to uzupełnisz po 18 ;) spokojnie. Wiesz, że liczę jeszcze na obrazek Barrego oraz chciałbym taki obrazeczek Barry VS Cole xD :D Dałoby się coś takiego zrobić ^^ Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:44, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) To jest spory pro...X_X 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:45, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Heh, racja, trochę się wydarzyło :D nie długo Liga :D a i po przeczytaniu HS071 będziesz miała trochę roboty ze swoim... Feraligatrem. Za obrazki z góry dzięki, naprawdę :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:50, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) WOW JAKI POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (zmieniam się w typ elektryczny i lecę do Zekroma i z powrotem XD) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:51, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Hehe :D Oczywiście, że rozumiem ;) Obrazki są na prawdę wspaniałe ^^ Dawno temu bawiłam się Photoshopem, jednak nie mogłam go ogarnąć i wielu rzeczy nie umiałam zrobić, a potem przez przypadek tata mi go usunął no to już go znowu nie ściągałam :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:42, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) A przepraszam, że nie odpisałam wcześniej ale pisałam odcinek w moim anime. A jesli masz czas to może chciałabyś się zapisać? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:44, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Lubię Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'wać, ale Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii już jestem xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 08:50, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVGiowa4H2A&feature=related Musisz to zobaczyć, prawdziwy Wigglytuff GulidMaster XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:01, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) hejka :D Widziałaś nowe Poki w regionie? :3 PS. Co porabiasz? :3 Dobrze, rozumiem. ale jakbyś miała czas to pisz ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:51, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) PG, czemu ze mną nie piszesz? TT^TT Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:18, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Co robisz? Może jakoś pomogę... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:31, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) *Wyrywa z rączek PG kartkę* Daj to, bo rano zobaczysz Mike'a w swoim łóżku! XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:36, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) To z Bobem budowniczym!!! XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:39, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) co tam porabiasz ? :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:43, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Ooo spoko, fajnie :D Ja dzisiaj skończyłem MolboDex. Będzie liczył 181 poków O.O xD ale zająłem się regionem dla odbiegnięcia na chwilę od anime. Może odcineczek się dzisiaj pojawi :D Nie ustaliłem z tobą jeszcze składu do Sinnoh, ale już sporo mi osób podało składy, a więc nie wiem, czy dany pokemon może mi czasem odpowiadać, a więc napisz mi 20 ulubionych poków z Sinnoh, Johto i Kanto (mogą być równiez tylko z Sinnoh :P), a ja Ci powiem, które z nich będziesz mogła mieć w Sinnoh :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:48, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) '''Wiki: Nic Bob... Brian: *Ubrany z spudniczkę z trawy i w kokosy (XD)* Aloha! GM: *Naglę przychodzi Wigglytuff Gulid Master* Hi-Ja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:48, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Hehe! XD A co z GM? Żąda o Perfekcyjne jabłko! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:54, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Go to '''PNP! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 20:06, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Ty też :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 20:12, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, już wybrałem szóstkę, którą będziesz mieć w Sinnoh. Powiedzieć Ci ? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:13, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Feraligatr (musi być), Misdreavus, Buneary, Riolu, Porygon, Budew. Potem przewiduję ewolucje oczywiście :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:22, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :3 Sorry, wczoraj musiałam kończyć... wiesz siostra mnę zwaliła z komputera XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 07:02, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) tak sobie myślę, że w historii przed debiutem Naomi możesz coś napisać na temat historii jej z gangiem rowerowym, którego przecież była liderką :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:11, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Spoko ;) a jak tam z obrazeczkami? Miałaś czas je ruszyć, czy jeszcze nie ? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:46, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) cio myśliś? :33 Porządnie uzupełnione info o Naomi ;) Super, tak trzymać :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:42, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak jutro po 14 mnie nie będzie dostaniesz je:P ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Możesz! I imiona i płeć też! :D Chyba, że mam na to pomysł.. Wtedy zmienię :33 Mi łatwo! :D Tylko patrz, czy nie miał/a evo w poprzednim regionie, bo na pewno już jest :33 PS. Z legend już mówię, Palkia samica, a Dialga samiec.. Arceus to... SAMICA!! >DD WSYSTKO!! >333 Combee nie, ona była kiedyś NIĄ >3 THX!! :DDDD I supcio! Ja już płeć daję :3 XD Dałam też które są shiny :3 Jeszcze Unova i obrazki >3 ok! :D THX!! :D Zorua samiec I Zoroark samica >33 Cinccino to samiec, Miki.. Zekrom samiec, Reshiram Samica.. All 3 Kyuremy (Buahahahahaha) hm... Mienshao to samica i hm... Keldeo ... Może wyjątkowo samiec xD Resztą się zajmę się ja :D thx!!! :DDD Zapraszam można się zapisać ^^ \jakie chcesz, byleby wojskowe xD Thx!! :D Jeszcze tylko wyznaczę te shiny i nazwę pliki (dodam tam ich imiona) i mogę wymyślać wygląd!! thx! :D Pamiętam >3 Hm.. Dodać/odjąć jej coś jeszcze? :D znalazłam raj!! :O o! thx! :D Raz widziałam! I zgubiłam link... Teraz mam w ulu :3 TO CASCOON MA DWOJE OCZU?! D: Dzieciństwo zmarnowane TT^TT kwiatek mi nie wychodzi 3: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD O wielka!!! Pokaż jak robisz tak proste linie, bo ja nie umiem zrobić nawet głupiego sweterka Swalotowi D: A co nie wolno cię dodać do znajomych:P ? Jak nie pozwalasz to cię usunę:P Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Plik:Pina Colada mika poki.png lubię cię i uważam cię za moją przyjaciółkę:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Nom, pliska zmień 3; Tylko zostaw Mikołaja i Mikiego :D Poważnie się pytam, jak ty robisz te linie? I NA CZYM?! Mi nic nie wychodzi TT^TT Jesteś? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 10:25, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz Flo, ona może być tak zrobiona? :33 TZN. jeszcze opisy, Ivysaur itd. xD Nadal Swalot mi nie wychodzi :*( Niebieski :3 Taki "babciny" tzn. Z "zygzakami" na środku o3o Pomożesz mi z tabelką do Moich Poków? Chcę, aby tam była tabelka, taka nie widoczna, aż się nie wpisze, ale jest tylko "stała" :// ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:25, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Chcę w tabelkach do poków dać "rodzina", ale tak, aby ni było widoczne, jak ktoś nie chce... Zobacz swojego Flame i moją Flo PS. mam w głowię jej historię, nie wiem jak zapisać x.X ?! :D Jeej!! :D No więc... Była jajkiem, to kiedy jej rodzice zostali zaatakowani przez kłusowników, ona stoczyła się z pagórka i mocno się poobijała... Odnalazła ją matka, bez ojca, kiedy się wykluła przez te stoczenie miała zmienione kolory kwiatka i oczu... Potem kiedy matka uznała, że jest dorosła, zostawiła ją, a potem ją złapałam. Coś tam, coś tam (potem dopiszę >.<) kiedy ewoluowała, dziki ''rattica te/coś innego (myślę co by było lepsze) przegryzł jej ucho.. Była tak zrozpaczona, że dałam jej kolczyk mojej babci ze złota, ok ja z/w zaraz ci resztę napiszę Ja jadę do Wrocławia, możesz po improwizować, a jak wrócę to dopiszę xD Hej, zajrzyj tu. Mam nadzieję, że to Cię zaciekawi. Mało osób się tym zainteresowało więc rozsyłam info o tym, I ostatnia prośba. Możesz mi zrobić plik Damian vs Pryce. chodzi mi o coś w stylu Plik:BW023.png na wiki. Wielkie dzięki z góry. Wielkie DZIĘKI!A co z młodym Damianem?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:24, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Pryce z HS067, Brock z EP005Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:59, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) A zrobisz potem arty bohaterów?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:00, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Chodzi mi o toPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:03, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Odpisz! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:13, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) jesteś? :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 22:37, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, już ci piszę tylko takie porozrzucane kawałki xD Jako Bulbasaur była zakochana w Squirtle'u - Blake'u, ale gdy ten ewoluował, zaczął się zachowywać dla niej jak starszy brat, co przekreśliło jej uczucia, w ogóle to z nim walczyłam podczas "walki o złapanie" ;P. Jako Ivysaur założyła się z Charliem i Blake'm, którzy ciągle nazywali ją "słabą dziewczynką", że da radę ... i tu klops, bo nie mogę wymyślić co zrobiła niebezpiecznego >.< Ale to ma być coś lekkomyślnego :P z/w PIZZA!! :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 09:21, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Cześć1 Jak dodawać obrazki z painta???? Bartek1905 blisko! Dobre! Ma UKRAŚĆ jajo Handooma!! :D I uda jej się i tak ja zdobędę jajo :3 Ale pisze że nieprawidłowa wielkość. Bartek1905 JA?! TO FLO!! XD Wiem że zła nazwa ale nie wiem jaką wybrać.Podpowiesz? Bartek1905 Próbowałem .jpg i .png a teraz niewiem Bartek1905 Teraz zmieniłem nazwe i końcówkę .jpg dodałem i wyskoczyło Rozszerzenie pliku „.$1“ nie pasuje do wykrytego typu MIME $2 elo, spoko ziomka, dawaj znać jak coś ok? :P Piszę, piszę! XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 17:36, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) I jak ciam? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:14, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Zrobili to w tajemnicy, a jak to zauważyłam, to chciałam odnieść, a oni pozwolili mi zostawić? :3 PS. MAI LUB MAJKI, NIE MAYI >.< Dlatego wolę po prostu Maja, a nie Maya.. :/ ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:32, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Ja potem napiszę :3 I thx! :D Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!!! Ja piszę Venusaur, PS. Blake był wcześniej >3 i... MAJA, A NIE MAYA >...< Uduszę trzcinę xD Nigdy nie miałą Maya x.X TO TRZCINA!! >.< Ja piszę venu :3 Na razie mam tyle: Pewnego dnia, podczas wycieczki mijali dość znany Flower pagórek... Nie mogła go sobie jednak przypomnieć, jednak pamięć jej wróciła, gdy mijali miejsce, w którym została złapana. Przypomniało jej się wszystko z przeszłości. Kiedy Maja rozglądała się szukając dalszej ścieżki, Flo postanowiła odwiedzić swoją mamę. Kiedy Flower pobiegła zauważył to Charlie, który już dawno ewoluował w Charizarda. Szturchnął Maję o ramię i razem skradali się za Flower, aby zobaczyć co robi. Gdy ta dotarła do znajomego z dzieciństwa miejsca, jej mamy tam nie było. Były tam jeszcze świeżo nadgryzione owoce, więc Flo wiedziała, że jej mama jest niedaleko. Postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Juź :3 jeszcze charakter Dzięki, i raczej będę xDD np. Z Chustką x.X PS. Charlie będzie miał kosmicznie długie, każdą ranę mu muszę opisać xDDD W tym ewo i Mewtwo x.X Co myślisz o " Zachowanie " :3 Troszkę Humoru xD ok, ja lecę pa :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:33, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) PokeGirl miałabym do Ciebie pytanie, a zarazem prośbę... Czy masz możę jakieś niepotrzebne, przerobione postacie Dawn, Iris, Misty albo May ? Wiesz planuje teraz nowe Anime i jak narazie robie jego "szkic" w Wordzie ^^ No i nie mam pomysłu kogo dać na główne postacie, a twoje obrazki jakie przerabiasz do anime Trzciny są na radę niesamowite, więc pomysałam, że może masz jakieś już niepotrzebne? Na prawdę bardzo mi na nich zależy. Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:41, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Naprawdę? Bardzo dziękuje. Jestem Ci na prawdę bardzo wdzięczna. --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:39, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ilość dziewczyn zależy od tego ile masz czasu ;) A ciuchy hmm... podróż ma być po Kanto a tam jest raczej ciepło to takie bardziej letnie. A Dawn mogłaby mieć czarne włosy, a co do reszty to zdam się na Ciebie ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:51, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli masz czas to mogłabyś przerobić wszystkie 4? A jeśli nie to najbardziej mi zależy na Dawn i May ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:05, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ja narazie lece, wejde wieczorem ;) I jeszcze raz Ci strasznie dziękuje za te obrazki --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:30, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Hej Natalka :P To kiedy byś mi zrobiła te obrazki New Barry oraz Barry with Cole ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:36, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) No właśnie nie wiem. Co za pacan zrobił jego sprite, to ja nie wiem :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:41, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ojj nie musi być. Ważne tylko, żeby była poczochrana :D i oczów tez nie musi mieć takich dzikich. Nawet lepiej by było, jakby nie miał takich dzikich :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:48, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) A nawet nie wiem. Nie rób jej :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:44, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Jej Dawn jest piękna :D Strasznie Ci dziękuje --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:46, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Ojjjj ja to ocenię :D Dawn też wcześniej nie byłaś zachwycona :D :D :D No wiesz, te kolory nie musza być aż takie żywe, mogą być trochę bardziej stonowane. Pobierz je ze stroju normalnego Barry'ego :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:51, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Heh ;) Fajna poza May jest w tedy jak przybywa do Sinnoh w tym nowym stroju (na statku, gdy macha) ^^ No chyba, że wolisz inną to nie ma sprawy xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:04, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Piorun strzelił w rabarbar :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:11, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Pipi i Roxy zapraszają Hej ;) PokeGirl, bo w moim anime chciałam dodać ataki Chimchara i z tych obrazków dodał się tylko krąg ognia -,- Reszta obrazków jakby nie działała... Nie wiem dlaczego. Zerknełabyś na to i zobaczyła czemu tak jest? Z góry dziękuje ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:41, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) PokeGirl miałabym do Ciebie jeszcze jedną małą prośbę... Bo w anime Trzciny miałam zmienić tabelki itd no i nie wiem jak mam zmienić kolor >,< Pomogłabyś? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:20, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ;) A co do Chimchara to nie wiem, jeszcze wczoraj ich nie było -,- --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 08:08, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) :3 PS. Umiesz robić Sprite'y? :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 09:13, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:39, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak mam mówić szczerze i dokładnie to się nudzę i robię przez to swoje pokemony, a ty? XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:51, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh, muszę zrobić jedną zmianę w dyskusji. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:54, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Zaraz zobaczysz :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:57, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale łatwiej się czyta wiadomości. Poza tym, w przyszłości coś pokombinuję. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:01, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Słoooodki :D Ale szukam bardziej ewo :/ Potrzebuje większego gryzonia xDD Ale słoodziak :3[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 19:05, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Supcio :DDD Chyba będę musiała namalować >.< Jak znajdę tylko dobry skan... I pomysł >..< xD I tak dzięki za pomoc :3 Tak nie wiele do końca.. >..< spoko, będę miała kase 30 lutego :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 19:43, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Słabo :C Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 07:47, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiem... Pomożesz? TT^TT Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 08:38, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Już nie DX Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 08:41, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Szukamy! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:19, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) To i to. Najlepiej żeby stała na dwóch łapach, ale nie musi. ;3 `Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:25, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i z góry DZIĘKII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:32, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, Dzięki, DZIĘKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nie potrafię wybrać XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:43, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Wacham się XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:51, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Między wszystkimi XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:13, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Cóż jest zajęty... *Patrzy na Brian'a który kłóci się z Nicodem'em o Hot-Dog'a* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:17, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem jaką wybrać, a wymagania mi się skończyły DX Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:29, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Wdechhhhh... I wydehchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Sama nie wiem :/ Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:33, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Tiak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 10:37, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) help.. pomożesz zapełnić luki? >...< ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 10:39, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) PokeGirl, a będziesz kończyć twoje pokemony w "Moje pokemony" ? Te historie są rewelacyjne! Jak zaczełam czytać nie mogłam się oderwać :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:40, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Jakie zadanie? :D Pomóc? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 10:41, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiem xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:44, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja głosuję na wszystkie DX Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:51, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) heh, dobrze :D To jak tylko jakiegoś uzupełnisz to mi napisz, chętnie przeczytam :3 A co porabiasz? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 10:52, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian: *Nie wie* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 11:01, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Hehe :P Ok nie pytam XD No ale widze, że Ci się nie nudzi :) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:01, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) A ja szukam fajnych obrazków postaci do mojego anime :) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:04, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian': Stop! Dobra, wybieram, wybieram... Ehhh... *Myśli* Heh :D Spokojnie nie śpiszy mi się xD Jak zrobisz to zrobisz, nie chce naciskać :3 A w dodatku wierze w twoją wyobraźnię i wiem, że będzie wspaniała tak jak Dawn ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:07, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Brian: Ehh... Dobra! Vavile! Brian: MAM DOŚĆ!!!!!!! *Rzuca mikrofon i idzie sobie gdzieś wkurzony* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 11:17, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) hehe :D Zgadza się, wszystko będzie dobrze ;) Jakie pokemony według Ciebie pasują do Eriki? Moje anime będzie po Knato i właśnie Erika będzie jedną z głównych bohaterek, jednak nie umiem jej dobrać pokemonów, tzn nie wiem czy dać jej same trawiaste czy jeszcze jakieś ... Masz może jakieś pomysły co do jej party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:18, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) To ja ci pomogę mi poków, bo sporo przerobiłam poka :D Ocenisz jak mi poszło jak skończę? ^^ mam nogi, ogon i rogi ...[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 11:21, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Kończe, pa! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 11:24, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Tylko właśnie mam wątpliwości co do tych nie trawiastych --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:25, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma ograniczonej ilości, ponieważ nie musi mieć przy sobie 6 tylko może mieć więcej ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:28, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziekuje ;) Eevee i Growlithe nie będą mogły być, bo to mają już inne główne postacie ;P Ale pozostałe są super ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:37, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) A jak myślisz który z pokemonów "baby" (może też być z Johto) By do niej pasował? Chciałam zrobić coś takiego jak miała Misty (Togepi i Azurill) którzy nie pasowali do pokemonów, które lubi najbardziej, jednak te maluchy stały się jej ulubieńcami ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:47, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) A nic.. xD Już przerobiłam te evo :P ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 11:53, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ dziękuje ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:58, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Jaki jest twój ulubiony starter z Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh i Unovy? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:07, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) A tak szczerze to z nudów ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:25, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Gdzie szukasz jakiś obrazków, np ataków pokemonów? Na jakich stronkach? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:37, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Dziękuje --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:49, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Super odc.! :DD Serio, nie mogę się doczekać następnego :3 ps. co myślisz? :D Palce mnie bolą >..< ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:33, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Jestem!! :D '''Brian': *Idzie zfohowany dalej* xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:51, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam co pisałaś z Umbreon, nie jestem "For Ever Alone"! XD I widziałam dziśaj Fionna i Cakę po PL ^w^ Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:07, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian: Heh... Niech będzie... I jak by co, to nie ja wpagłem na ten konkurs. Tylko "przyjaciółka" mojej właścicielki. Nie, nie widziałam :S Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:15, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian': ... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:15, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) MÓW!!!!!!!! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:21, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian: Czasami... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:21, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) 8O Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:28, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian: Może zacznę od Ciebie? (Spodziewałaś się tego, co nie? xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:28, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) O3o Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:34, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian: No właściwie to tak... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:34, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) DEWOTT!!! xDD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:38, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Na 99,999999999999999990 % xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:40, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian: Trochę ulewna, w sam raz dla naszego typu! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 20:15, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian': *Zmiena się w shamana i używa na nie klątwy* xD Brian: *Znowu jest sobą* Brian: Natasha, na razie weź się zajmij swoim dziwynm bratem. *Puszcza jej (Natashy) sygnał w postaci - puszczenia oczka* Zapiszesz się do wspomnień? Plis! (Zostałam zmuszona do tej wypowiedzi xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 20:50, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian': No wiem... Brian: No to ehhhhhh... Chciała byś ze mną chodzić? (Lol, jakie napięcie xD) PG!!! Czemu nie piszesz?! DX Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:07, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) '''HAPPY END :D' Aha, Jaki... CO?! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:12, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Nie... (xD) Mogę wystąpić w Nucklach? :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 13:18, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok :3 Jęsli zginę, to wyjdę z grobu jako zombie i pójdę do Cb i twoich pokemonów i wrzasnę: JESTEŚ CHŁOPCEM CZY DZIEWCZYNKĄ?! A następnie zabiję was piłą łańcuchową, najchętniej chce być Eevee. :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 13:24, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) *Robi minę ze strasznego labiryntu i ten wrzask* (Bym przesłała, ale by się niektóre dzieci z tej strony wystraszyły) To w tedy była zmarłą matką Cubone'a : Marowak. Eevee, Natura:Dziwna lub Wesoła i co tam jeszcze miałam dać...? xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 13:31, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Nie... DX Te które mam (Czyli Wiki xD) Albo wrersja polska, albo angielska Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 13:41, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Jej, dzięki! xD :D I tak chciałam być dziwna xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:45, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) A pomożesz? xD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:02, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe:DDD Ok ,jesteś fanką Nr. 1 :D PS.: Dzisiaj ,może już zacznę :)[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png PokeGirl, gdzie na tym filb.de jest coś w rodzaju "szukaj"? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:08, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziekuje ^^ A co porabiasz? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:15, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) A właśnie dodaję obrazki z tamtej stronki ^^ I oglądam jakiś film w telewizji xD A jakie opowiadanie? O czym? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:40, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ Poszukam jak skończe szukać xD Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:45, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, nie ma sprawy, rozumie ;) To nie przeszkadzam. Pa --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:07, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi też zrobić plik, Paul vs mój Brock i przesłać pod tą nazwą Plik:TJ029.pngPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:11, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Czy mogę też zrobić Nuzlocke? 100pxVV100px 12:57, sie 23, 2012 (UTC)